


he says to be cool but i don't know how yet

by brzbloks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cheesy, Day At The Beach, Drabble, Established Relationship, Feelings, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Nostalgia, Sawamura Daichi is a Mess, daichi is captain of the protect suga from sunburn squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brzbloks/pseuds/brzbloks
Summary: in which sawamura daichi is totally whipped for a certain sugawara koushi.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	he says to be cool but i don't know how yet

**Author's Note:**

> also in which daisuga are a corny couple who call each other lover and love.

Daichi’s love lays across the sand, surrounded by shells, bordering the shore. The tide edges in, so subtly yet so strongly. The ocean caresses Koushi’s body, so softly yet so fiercely. The sand sticks to Koushi’s skin, from afar they look like freckles to Daichi. His love has freckles, faint little flecks that fade during the cold seasons. They scatter across his body, his cheeks, his shoulders arms. They mingle with Koushi’s moles and scars. Daichi himself has spent many nights mindlessly tracing constellations and poems onto his lover’s skin with his bare fingertips. His lover’s moles and scars, splattered on his pretty skin- ever so alluring, ever so gorgeous. His lover’s skin is so soft, so plush so free from blemishes. Too soft and too delicate for Daichi’s calloused, weathered hands. His love is a beauty, his Koushi.

A holler of Daichi’s name brings him out of his daze. They bring him back to his lover, his life, who sits a few feet away from him sprawled on the sandy beach floor. His said loves smiles, he smiles a pretty little thing. Beckoning Daichi to come closer, to lay by him. Daichi sits upright, his sweat slicked legs sticking to the towel beneath him. Damn this heat, he thinks to himself. He tugs the waistband of his shorts upwards so that they rest comfortably on his hips. Bottle of sunblock in hand Daichi makes his way from his resting spot near the rocks to the shoreline where Koushi is seated.

Its just the two of them. They’re home for the summer, withdrawn from their busy university schedules in Tokyo to rest in their quaint little town just off the brinks of Sendai. Just Daichi and Koushi. In their own hidden beach, hidden away from prying eyes and swarms of people down at the main beach, a small area just for him and Koushi. They had many memories here. They were wild middle schoolers when they had first jumped the rocks and discovered the place. Daichi had twisted his wrist when they climbed back over, when his mother had asked him how it had happened Daichi had lied and said he twisted it at volleyball practice. He didn’t want anyone to know that this place existed, it was reserved just for him and Koushi. They spent their teenage years hidden away here, two wild kids who raced around on these very shorelines. They aged gracefully, from the hormone wrecked teens into the hardworking young adults they are today. Starcrossed lovers, you could call them that.

The chatter of the locals on the main beach grow distant as Daichi edges towards Koushi. Koushi turns away and Daichi is met with his backside. Koushi’s t-shirt is splattered with a muddy mix of sand and seawater, as are the jeans which Koushi had rolled up to his knees. His sneakers lay discarded by the rocks, Koushi’s toes are curled up in the sand.

“You’ll catch a nasty sunburn if you’re out here like that, Kou”

Daichi reprimands as he drops to his knees, uncapping the bottle of sunblock. He lathers the liquid onto his palms, tinting them a creamy colour and leans forward, gliding his hands across Koushi’s exposed shins. Koushi hums as Daichi massages the cream in, the sunblock blends in effortlessly giving his lover a glistening shine. The ashen haired male lets out a snort, gently nudging his heel into Daichi’s side. His body still facing the ocean.

“Stop acting like you don't enjoy it” he says as he rolls onto his back, copper eyes scrunching up into a cheeky look of amusement, probably directed at Daichi’s blatant confusion.

“Enjoy what?”

Daichi asks, lifting the other male’s arms to rub in some more sunblock, he gently thumbs at the mole that sits on Koushi’s wristbone.

“This.”

Koushi gestures to his arm in Daichi’s hold, said man’s rough fingertips working the sunblock in.

“I saw you ogling me back there”

Daichi flushes at that, face turned away bashfully. Koushi emits a light chuckle, his laugh is beautiful. Always has been. Breathy giggles. They've always made Daichi’s heart leap, his nose crinkle in delight.

He lays down next to Koushi. The shorter male turns over, back facing Daichi once again. He absentmindedly runs his finger over the back of Koushi’s palm, fingertips brushing against sharp knuckles, tracing the veins that run down his arms. Daichi is much tanner in comparison to Koushi, golden bronze against ivory silver. Complimentary. A beautiful couple, is what Daichi’s obachan had said to them. And what a beautiful couple they were. They’ve belonged to each other for time, their fifth year commemorating their love edging near. They lay together, young and in love. Twenty-two and free of troubles. Only now does Daichi realise he had been in a daze again, the finger that was tracing invisible lines onto Koushi’s knuckles stilled, prompting the said man to turn over. Daichi blinks, Koushi grins. His lover flashes his teeth, glints of pink gum peeking out from corners. His dimples, beautiful dips in the corners of his mouth. His eyes crinkle up, shaped like crescents, the beauty mark that lays there disappearing into the folds of his pale skin. He gazes at Daichi through ashen lashes.

“What are you thinking about, love?”

Daichi lets out a breathy chuckle, like Koushi had done. He shakes his head and turns to look fixedly on the sky. Koushi hums, copying his lover’s gesture,

“It’s beautiful don’t you think.”

And it is, its stunning. The sky, painted with rich hues of crimson and indigo. The sun lowering itself behind the rocks. Hints of twilight already beginning to peak out. Not a cloud in sight. What a perfect day to choose to come out here, Daichi mentally pats himself on the back. The tide has begun to edge in closer now, washing over their shins. Seagull wings flapping from miles away and their breaths, in time with each other.

“I could name something more beautiful, though.”

Daichi says wistfully. Koushi sits up, the back of his t-shirt drenched with the salty shore. The pale man scoffs,

“Like what?”

At that very moment Daichi grabs Koushi’s hands and pulls him down, Koushi’s upper body sprawled across Daichi’s torso. Their faces mere inches apart.

“You.”

With his fingers cradling the other's jaw, now its Koushi’s turn to blush, his cheeks and the tips of his ears painted in a blotchy shade of scarlet.

“Daichiii,” Koushi huffs, lower lip jutting out in a pout as he playfully smacks Daichi on the chest. Daichi does nothing but smile, twisting his fingers into Koushi’s hair, gently tugging at the fine locks. Koushi pecks Daichi’s lips ever so lightly, ever so sweetly. To Daichi’s dismay, ever so quickly.

“Its getting late, Dai.”

Koushi breathes against Daichi’s cheek. The scent of lavender soap emits off of Koushi, the faintest hint of honey mixed in. Sand too, seawater. It's intoxicating, Koushi’s scent. Fitting for someone so kind, so handsome. Koushi’s legs lay on both sides of Daichi, the denim of the shorter's jeans brushed against Daichi’s lower thigh.

“Mhm”

Daichi muses, gently trailing his hands down Koushi’s back, finger tips wetting against the dampness of Koushi’s t-shirt.

“Its time we get back, then. Obachan promised to make that spicy tofu you like, just for you.”

Daichi can feel Koushi’s lips quirk up at the mention of his obachan, she’d always been fond of Koushi. Sometimes even more than Daichi himself. His love lifts his head, the two lay face to face once again, perched ontop of Daichi. His lips edge upwards and his nose scrunches up, his silver hair basking in the golden rays. Sugawara Koushi was the epitome of ethereal. Eyes glazed with scheme, Koushi reaches for Daichi’s hands, guiding them to his waist where they fit snugly. He tilts his head to the side with a playful grin, meeting Daichi’s eyes.

“Carry me”

And Daichi does. He trails away from the shore, towel and sunblock lay forgotten. A bundle of Koushi in his arms. Chest to chest. Koushi’s legs worked their way around Daichi’s waist and Daichi’s hands fit under Koushi’s thighs. His chapped lips drag against Daichi’s jaw as they momentarily part to hoist themselves over the rocks. When they find themselves at the main beach, without warning, Koushi launches himself onto Daichi’s back. Daichi has no choice but to latch onto Koushi’s legs, this time Koushi’s bare heels digging into Daichi’s hipbones as the broader man hooked his hands under the other's knees. There is sand between Daichi’s toes, he swears he feels some sand in his shorts too.

“What am I going to do with you, Kou?”

Sugawara Koushi chuckles,

“Protect me from nasty potential sunburns.”

Sawamura Daichi grins. For his love, he’s content with doing just that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely self indulgent. This was also my first time writing any sort of fanfiction, please go easy on me. i hardly write and i needed something to take my mind off things, 10/10 would do this again- i have lots of ideas. 100% not beta read, please feel free to point out any sort of mistakes. Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3 Stay safe and practice social distancing! 
> 
> and yes the title is lana del rey lyrics, how original
> 
> updt 5/10/20: what the fuck was up w my grammar in this one


End file.
